1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope having a bending portion which can be bent in an S-shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-261513 discloses an endoscope. This endoscope has a first bending portion provided at the distal end of an insertion portion, a second bending portion which is provided at the proximal end of the insertion portion and which is coupled to the first bending portion, and an operation portion which operates the first bending portion. The second bending portion is bent by external force.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-234653 discloses another endoscope. A bending portion of the endoscope is bent preferentially from the distal end portion side of the bending portion.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-298446 discloses yet another endoscope. This endoscope has a first bending portion, a second bending portion coupled to the proximal end portion of the first bending portion, a first operation portion which operates the first bending portion, and a second operation portion which operates the second bending portion. Thus, the endoscope has the operation portions which respectively operate the bending portions.